


Confessions

by floralcreer



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluffy Porn, M/M, PWP, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: College AU!After a final fight with now ex-girlfriend, Foggy goes to Matt for much needed comfort and confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble I did on my phone during a lunch break. ENJOY!

Foggy ruffled Matt's hair a little as he walked past Matt's bed, noting that it was 2am and he was only just returning from breaking up with Marci. once and for all this time. Foggy sighed a little; he did still like her. But she wasn't the same women he'd met in freshmen year. Plus he had other people on his mind now, it wasn't fair to her. They'd fought, loud and violently; so much that the campus security had been called to check on them. Marci had pulled out all the stops, calling him everything from Fatty to Faggot. Foggy, in return, reminded her of the heartless, corporate bitch and (much to his shame) slut she had become but it didn't pack the same punch. Matt turned in his bed, opening his eyes slowly before sitting up. The bigger of the men couldn't help but smile at the dopey, sleep deprived look Matt had on his face.  

"Foggy...? What time is it?" Matt whispered, his voice a little horse and tired. Matt sniffed a little, looking around. Foggy often made the joke that Matt could sense people. "Is Marci here? I can smell her perfume... need me to leave?" Foggy smiled, sitting on his bed.  

"No its fine. She's not ever coming back here. We broke up. For good this time." Foggy replied, with a bittersweet smile he was pleased Matt couldn't see. "I didn't mean to wake you."  

"Yeah you did Foggy. Come here."  

"You come over here for once." Matt chuckled, rubbing his face in the most adorable way possible, making Foggy get up and stride over to the bed. "You did that on purpose. You know you're the cutest thing alive when sleepy."  

"One, you woke me up, two, you know I can't stand the feel of cotton and three, how would I know?" Foggy chuckled, kicking his shoes off and laying in the bed next to Matt, smiling at him. "What do you need me to do?" Matt ran a hand up to cup Foggy's face, smiling softly. "Did you finally shave that patch?" 

"I did. And I know you've got mass in the morning but all through that fight with the bitch I kind of been thinking of fucking you. I shouldn't have taken her back." Matt knew that meant Marci had called him fat and ugly again, and he shifted to crawl out of his silk sheets, straddling the other man and pressing kisses to his face and neck.  

"Ok. Its her loss, not having your gorgeous ass every night." Foggy chuckled, kissing Matt a few times as the other man unbuckled his belt. "Do you want me up here or...?" Foggy sat up a little, wrapping his arms around the thinner man and flipping them so he was hovering over the blushing and chuckling Matt. "Oh Mr Nelson." Matt whispered, mimicking a blushing damsel they'd seen in a student play once. 

"Shh, I just want to kiss you." Foggy said that with so much conviction; so much confidence and raw sexuality that Matt couldn't help but let out a small whimper, letting the other man close the gap and kiss him. Matt listen to Foggy's heart as it beat hard and fast on his chest, as their lips crashed messily against each other's, and Matt knew Foggy was in love with him. Matt's heart matched his friends, overlapping in his ear as he ran his fingers through Foggy's long, unbelievable soft hair. He was in love with Foggy. Neither of them were ready to say that, but it was a well known fact to everyone. Foggy pulled away and Matt knew he was looking into his eyes, as he darted them around the fire that was Foggy's face to him. "There. You got it." Matt smiled, and Foggy smiled back, a sad smile. "Marci never looked at me during sex. That should have been a sign right? You're blind and even you look at me."  

"Foggy... I'm here. She's wrong. About everything. You're beautiful. You're kind and smart and handsome. Your skin is soft, warm and perfect. Every curve, every dimple. God I love your body. I love what it can do. I love being wrapped in your arms. I feel safe with you Foggy. She can't see that, because... well because she's a bitch and an idiot." Foggy smiled, kissing Matt very caste on the lips.

"Not as handsome as you. But thank you... Matt I..."  

"You don't have to... I umm... I know Foggy. I do too." Foggy smiled, as Matt smiled back. "I really, really do."   

"Me too Matty." Foggy showered Matt with kisses across his lips, face and neck, making Matt giggle and squirm a little. "You are so cute." 

"I'm not cute." 

"Yes you are. You're adorable." Matt laughed, kissing Foggy again, before leaning back in his pillow, looking up at Foggy with the dictionary definition of 'bedroom eyes', his lips puffy and slightly parted. Foggy could feel all the blood rush to his dick, as Matt lifted a hand and ran it down Foggy's chest. 

"I thought you were fucking me Nelson."  

"Yep on it." Foggy replied, already shrugging his t-shirt off over his head and lunging at Matt, kissing and biting Matt's lips a few times before helping him out of his sleep shirt and letting the blind man wrap his legs around him. "Do you want to use a condom...? I always did with Marci and I know it's against your religion."  

"I'm not the best at following my religion. I go to Church every Sunday though and God has yet to strike me down. The bible is open to interpretation, and from my reading I am yet to pick up on the 'all gays go to hell' part. God loves all his children. If you're more comfortable with a condom that's ok... but I love feeling you cum in me Foggy. I'm clean. Most girls demand one."  

"If I get something I'll sue you Murdock." Foggy joked, as Matt laughed. "But anything for you." 

"Anything?" 

"Nothing weird."  

"That's not anything. But its not bedroom related." 

"Then it can wait. Very focus on bedroom things."  Foggy kissed Matt's neck in the spot that made him moan, the dark haired man closing his eyes. The other man grinned, biting Matt's neck whilst unbuttoning his own jeans. Matt ran his hands down Foggy's body, smiling as he did, before helping him with his trousers. Matt palmed at Foggy's cock, making Foggy groan. "Fuck Matty."  

"Get those boxers off." Foggy grinned, stripping them both of their remaining clothes, before the two continued to kiss and grind against each other. Matt let out soft, breathy moans, whilst Foggy was a bit louder; groaning as Matt kissed him, wrapping a hand around their cocks. The blonde man slowly pumped their already hard cocks together, sighing softly as he did. "Foggy... don't ah Foggy please just fuck me." The other man kissed Matt's shoulder before sitting up and leaning over to the bedside table to rummage for the lube.  

"Strawberry flavour huh?" Foggy grinned, as Matt blushed a little. "For your benefit?"  

"Maybe."  

"Questions for later." Foggy just chuckled, kissing the blind man a few times before guiding him to turn over, pressing kisses down Matt's back as he moved the other man onto his hands and knee's. "Stay just like that for me, ok?"  

Matt loved it when Foggy took complete control of him; he didn't have to think of anything but the sound of Foggy telling him how wonderful and good he thinks he is. Foggy made Matt feel so safe, so wanted, something Matt hadn't felt since the death of his father. Although Matt decided to push that thought back and come back to it later. Matt let out a soft sigh, as Foggy kissed his lower back, pressing two fingers into Matt's ass, stretching him open slowly and softly.  

"Foggy..." 

"I know, I don't want to hurt you. If you get off on that we might have to have a chat. I could probably deal with a daddy kink but I will need warning and a manual." Matt laughed, turning to smile at him. "And more time to think about it."  

"Only you can make jokes with a hand in someone Foggy." Foggy laughed, moving his fingers slightly to make Matt moan. "Foggy can we...?" 

"Sure Matty, hang on." Foggy stretched Matt a little more, the blind man moaning softly, gripping the pillow tightly. Foggy grabbed more of the lube, still silently questioning the flavouring, and coated his cock before pushing into Matt slowly. Matt let out a loud groan, pushing back against Foggy, who gripped Matt's hips tightly. "Ah fuck Matt." 

"Couldn't wait." Foggy laughed, leaning over and pressing kisses to Matt's shoulders, before moving back up and beginning to fuck Matt slowly. Matt pushed back, both of them moaning and chuckling when things when slightly wrong. "Foggy... can you... fuck ah Foggy... I want to fuck on my back." 

"I'm going to march you into confession tomorrow with all this language. Don't tell God about my part in this. Or the candy I stole from the vending machine." Foggy pulled out, flipping the blind men over and moving Matt legs up slightly, before looking back at the blind man. Matt was smiling at him, a warm smile. "What?" 

"You'd come to Church with me?"  

"I'd be honoured to Matt. I'll come tomorrow, I hear you guys give out sandwiches." Matt laughed, reaching out to hold Foggy's arm, giving it a squeeze as Foggy pushed back into Matt. The blind man immediately wrapped his legs around the other man, reaching out and pulling Foggy down to kiss him over and over again. "Matty... fuck fuck."  

"Just there Foggy... don't stop..."  

"Wasn't planning too." They both sniggered, Foggy kissing Matt very softly as they rocked together, moaning and laughing a little. "You close?" Matt could only offer a nod, his back arched as he gripped the sheets hard. His moans and gasps became more frantic, more urgent, and Foggy wished Matt could see the face he was making. "Me too, hold on." Foggy thruster faster, sharper thrusts into Matt, who's eyes rolled back as he gasped loudly. "Fuck Matt...." Foggy whispered, grunting into Matt's shoulder, feeling that familiar swirl in the pit of his stomach before coming hard into the blind man. Matt let out a loud cry at the sensation, bursting onto his stomach as they both rocked through the orgasm.

"Oh god Foggy." 

"You know you've done good when a Catholic references God." Matt broke out into an fit of laughter, grabbing Foggy's head to rest on his as he continued to laugh, the bigger man chuckling. "I was trying to let you finish first." 

"'S okay. You were amazing." Matt smiled, kissing Foggy softly, his fingers laced in the other man's long hair. "I was to stay like this but I really need to clean myself..." Foggy nodded, moving to pull out of Matt very slowly, before getting up and grabbing some towels, placing them on Matt's chest to let him sort himself out, whilst cleaning his own chest.  

"Wanna take a shower?"  

"Want to sleep... come back to bed." Foggy nodded, wiggling into Matt's bed and holding the blind man close. Matt nestled in, his head against Foggy's chest.  

"So... strawberry?" Matt laughed and cringed a little, drawing circles on Foggy's chest with his finger. "Like, the taste or what?"  

"I like the smell." 

"Fair enough. What did you want to ask before?"  

"Oh just umm... do you want to spend Spring break together?" 

"I'd love to Matty... but I already promised my Ma I'd help dad out with some construction on the house with my brother... she'll need some company whilst we men fight and wrestle all afternoon. Unless you think its too soon to do the family thing."  

"I've met your mom. And I haven't got any family for you to meet so I guess any time is a good time. I'd love that Foggy." Foggy smiled, pressing a couple of kisses into Matt's hair. "We should sleep. Church is at 7:30," 

"Wait hold up 7:30!?" 

"And please don't tell the Father you are 'in the market for a new religion' or any cannibal jokes in front of the Father." Foggy just laughed, hugging Matt tightly. Matt smiled, listening to Foggy's heart beat slow and easy. "Foggy... I... you know." 

"Me too Matt. Me too." 


End file.
